


in full working order

by AngelicSigils



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, two bros sitting on each other 0 feet apart cuz theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: “You can either go back to your quarters, or you can sit in my lap. But you can’t sacrifice your comfort to do my work for me.”





	in full working order

**Author's Note:**

> i had to force myself not to type like a million commas in kirk's lines because he talks...like...this... anyways i hope you enjoy!

Kirk looked at the stacks of PADDs that lay across his desk and sighed. One crisis after another in quick succession had left no time for him to write reports, sign off on orders- hell, he’d barely had time to drink his coffee lately. He glared at the PADDs. Then he closed his eyes, trying to will them away.  When he opened them, the work was still there. Then, someone buzzed the door to his quarters.

“Come in,” Kirk said, not looking away from the desk, and also not doing any work. The door slid open, and Spock walked in and came to stand in front of Kirk’s desk. Kirk watched him enter, smiling, then he looked back at his work, and begrudgingly reached for a PADD from the top of one stack. Spock kept standing in front of his desk, looking faintly bemused at the amount of work that had built up there. “Hello, Spock,” Kirk said, as he read the document in front of him, “What do you need?”

“I was hoping to engage you in a game of chess, Captain, but I see that you have much work to do. I shall take my leave.” He made to go.

“Wait,” said Kirk. “why don’t you stay? Unless you have somewhere else you needed to be?”

“I would not ask you to play if I had other engagements.” The unspoken ‘obviously’ was clear in his tone.

“Fair enough. I doubt I’ll be very talkative, but I’d appreciate your company, anyway.” Kirk said. Spock seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then he nodded, and looked to Kirk’s extra chair, which was- also covered in PADDs. “I’ll get those, hold on.” Kirk made to get up, but Spock beat him to the punch and picked them up.

“Just put them on the bed,” Kirk said. “No, wait, I need to get those done, tonight.” He hummed. “Could you drag a chair in through the head?” He asked, “from your room?”

“Negative, Captain. The chair would not fit through the doorways.” Spock said.

“You could sit on my bed?” Kirk said. “Hell, I can’t think of anywhere else for you to sit except-” _except my lap,_ he almost said. “Perhaps you should just go back to your room, Spock.” He said instead, apologetically.

Spock gave him a look that said, clearly, that he’d rather stay. “Captain, I would not be adverse to sitting on the floor, if that is what I must do.”

“No, Spock!” Jim said, “You don’t need to make yourself uncomfortable for my sake.”

“I assure you, Captain, I will not be uncomfortable,” Spock said, and put the PADDs back on the chair. Then he crouched, and sat carefully back against the desk. Se raised his eyebrows as if to say _see?_ His eyes shined, and he looked content.  Warmth bubbled up in Kirk’s chest, and he smiled at Spock. Spock turned his face down and away, and Kirk would say he looked bashful if he could think of a reason for it. He didn’t say anything, though, only turned back to his pile of work, which wasn’t getting any smaller.

He worked in silence for a few minutes, Spock sitting silently against his desk. The quiet sound of Spock’s steady breathing made Kirk feel more balanced. Then, a hand reached for one of the PADDs from Kirk’s desk. Kirk sent Spock a questioning look.

“You will be finished with them sooner if we both work on them, Captain,” Spock said, reasonably. And it was reasonable. It was logical. But it still made Kirk’s whole body feel warm with fondness. He smiled at him, and nodded his agreement.

They worked that way for ten minutes, Kirk at his desk and Spock sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back against the desk. They worked through a pretty good portion of the PADDs before he noticed Spock shifting uncomfortably on the floor. He uncrossed his legs and then recrossed them a few times, trying to get comfortable, before he noticed Kirk watching him. When he did he said, almost sheepishly, “I apologize if I am distracting you.”

“You’re not,” Kirk said, “but you look uncomfortable. You should go back to your room. You’ve been plenty helpful already.”

“That will not be necessary,” Spock said firmly, but Kirk decided he wasn’t having it.

 

“You can’t keep sitting on the floor,” he said. Spock tried to interrupt but Kirk cut him off, “You can either go back to your quarters, or you can sit in my lap. But you can’t sacrifice your comfort to do my work for me.” Spock said nothing. The two of them just stared at each other, and the silence stretched on so long that Kirk started to consider taking his statement back. Then, Spock stood up. oh, Kirk thought, he’s leaving. And then Spock walked around the desk and climbed, gracefully and without comment, into Kirk’s lap. “uh...” Kirk said, struck dumb. Spock reached for another PADD. “are you su-”

“It is logical, captain.” Spock interrupted, looking the document over, and altogether giving very little attention to Kirk or their...current position. “The work will be finished quicker and more efficiently if the two of us work on it, and since you refuse to allow me to sit on the floor-”

Kirk realized he may have given Spock the impression that he was ordering him to sit in his lap. “If you don’t want to sit on my lap, you shouldn’t, Spock.” He said.

Spock cleared his throat, in a very un-Vulcan sort of way. “I...find I am not opposed to this position, Captain.”

Kirk made a very undignified choking noise in his surprise. He tried to cover it up with a cough. “Spock, you don’t have to call me Captain while you sit in my lap,” Spock said nothing.  “Alright, then. Would you, ah, mind handing me another PADD?” Spock did so silently. “Thank you.” Spock then slowly wound one arm around the back of Kirk’s neck. His wrist brushed the nape of Kirk’s neck, and he shivered.

Spock appeared not to notice. “For balance,” he explained. Kirk nodded wordlessly.

They managed to get through all of the PADDs within the next two hours, working as efficiently as Spock had predicted they would. Kirk found his focus to be almost increased, except for the times while Spock changed his position, and then he was reminded of their position and was very much focused on anything but reading the documents in front of him.

“Well, I think that’s all of them.” He shifted carefully in his seat, trying not to jostle Spock too much, and also sort of trying not to scare him off, even though it made little sense.

“Indeed,” Spock said, turning his head to look up at Kirk. Kirk was struck, again, with that sudden warmth and affection, and he smiled down at him. Spock’s eyes shined brighter, and his lips twitched. His body swayed somehow closer to Kirk, causing Spock’s face to be closer to him. almost instinctively, Kirk leaned forward too. The warmth within him became almost unbearable. Then, Spock looked somewhere behind him and seemed to bring his walls up. he leaned back and away from Kirk. “Captain, it is 0200 hours. I will retire for the night.” and he carefully got out of Kirk’s lap, and moved to stand at a distance further than just respectful.

Kirk pushed down the strange disappointment that bubbled in his chest. “Of course, Spock.” he tried to busy himself with rearranging the completed PADDs on the desk. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Captain,” Spock said, and then he was gone.

Kirk looked at the PADDs and sighed.

 

“Bones! I need to talk to you.” Kirk’s shift had gone, for the most part, as usual. Nothing of any consequence happened (thankfully), but things were still off. Kirk admitted that he looked at Spock very often on the bridge. It was just that he usually didn’t notice because Spock was always looking right back at him with that bright look in his eye, sometimes with a coy little smirk that Kirk sort of adored. However, during his last shift, Spock had not looked at Kirk even once. He didn’t turn around when Kirk spoke to him, or when he was giving readings, or even when Kirk walked across the bridge and stood behind him. Kirk found it jarring.

“What is it now,” Bones said, in a tone that was more put upon than the situation really seemed to require. “I’m busy.” Bones sat in his office, alone until now, pouring something into his coffee out of a flask.

“Bones, it’s only 0900,” Kirk said, taking the flask out of the doctor’s hand. He spluttered protestingly.

“What do you need, Jim.” Bones said, “I have a physical to administer in half an hour.”

“I need some advice,” Kirk said, taking a seat at Bones’ desk.

“This oughta be good,” Bones said, but nodded his head to show he was listening.

“Spock sat in my lap last night-”

“Oh, hell.” Bones said with great exasperation. “I don’t want to hear about this,”

“I don’t know what to do!” Kirk said, “please, Bones,” he pleaded. Bones sighed.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know. What do you think I should do about it?”

“I think you shouldn’t be telling me about it.” Bones said. Kirk gave him a look. “Did you order him to do it?”

“Of course not!” Kirk said.

“Well then, obviously, he wanted to do it,” Bones said.

“He does things I don’t order him to do,” Kirk protested.

“Because it’s you.” Bones said, matter-of-factly.

“He’s my first officer, Bones. My friend.” Kirk said, tiredly. “I don’t want this to ruin things between us. He wouldn’t even look at me, on the bridge.”

“Well, I can’t claim to know what goes on in that Vulcan head of his,” Bones said, “but if it were me, I’d probably be embarrassed. He doesn’t know how you feel about him, Jim.”

“I’m not exactly subtle,” Kirk said.

“And yet,” Bones said. And then said nothing else.

“You’re not very helpful, doctor,” Kirk said, jokingly, but more than a little irritated.

“Well, I am a doctor,” Bones said, and then leaned forward, “not your marriage counselor.” Kirk smiled.

“If we were married, it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Get out of my sickbay, Jim. Go talk to your first officer, instead of bothering me.”

“Bye, Bones.”

“Bye, Jim.”

 

Kirk resisted the urge to pull at his collar, even though it wasn’t restricting. He stood outside Spock's doorway, debating whether or not he should actually proceed. Just then, the door slid open, and Spock stood on the other side of it. “Captain,” he said.

“May I come in?” Kirk asked. Spock nodded and stepped aside. Kirk entered. “Spock, I-”

“Captain, I wished to apologize for my behavior yesterday evening.” Spock interrupted, looking firmly at his own feet. “It was inappropriate of me to invade your space in such a way.”

“I don’t think this is a ‘Captain’ conversation, Spock,” Kirk said. “Do you regret it?”

Spock paused. “I...regret that I caused you discomfort.” He said.

“You didn’t,” Kirk said. Spock’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I mean do you regret sitting in my lap. Did it cause you discomfort?”

“It did not,” Spock said quickly. “I...Captain,” Kirk gave him a look. “Jim.” He amended, “I am...I do not understand your meaning.”

Kirk licked his lips nervously. Now or never, he thought. “I liked when you sat in my lap, Spock.” he said bluntly, “It was...nice” Spock seemed to be at a loss for words. He looked at Kirk uncomprehendingly. “Spock?”

“I do not regret sitting on you, Captain.” He said, almost blurted, suddenly.

“That’s...good. That’s good!” Kirk said, trying to sound less nervous than he was. Spock stood awkwardly, rigidly, still. “Do you...would you...want to sit in my lap, again?” Kirk asked. Spock nodded. “I’ll sit on the bed.” Kirk decided, and took Spock by the hand, which seemed to shock Spock into action. He followed Kirk to the bed with a muted kind of excitement. Kirk sat down and pulled Spock to sit down next to him, which he didn’t. Instead, Spock moved to his legs were on either side of Kirk’s, and then put his knees on the bed so that he was, effectively, straddling Kirk’s lap. Kirk felt all the oxygen go out of his lungs and grabbed Spock round the waist. He looked up into Spock’s eyes. Spock looked back. Kirk smiled and leaned up. Spock met him halfway and kissed kirk’s mouth chastely. when they pulled away, Kirk smiled again. Spock’s face seemed to turn greener, and then he leaned back down. One of Spock’s hands, which had rested on Kirk’s shoulders, made its way down the length of Kirk’s arm, and Kirk removed his hand from Spock’s waist to hold onto Spock’s hand. Spock made a little noise in his throat. Kirk grinned, and rubbed the side of Spock’s hand with his thumb. Spock moaned quietly and then removed his hand from Kirk’s grasp to stick out two of his fingers. Kirk took his meaning and pressed his same two fingers to Spock’s. And then leaned forward to kiss his lips again. They broke apart gasping. Kirk’s face felt very warm, as did the rest of his body. Spock was definitely blushing green.

“Jim...” Spock said, “I find I am not opposed to this position. In fact, I find it to be very beneficial.”

Kirk laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
